


falling into your arms again

by starrystars



Series: of officer meng and gang boss tangyi [6]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystars/pseuds/starrystars
Summary: having tangyi safe in his arms is the only thing that matters.





	falling into your arms again

**Author's Note:**

> I will always wonder if Tangyi is hurt, how will Shaofei react? With that thought in mind, this story is produced. (more like a self-indulgent story for myself, I can safely say)
> 
> thank you for reading this!
> 
> enjoy. x

> _Falling into your arms again_

* * *

“Tangyi, do you really have to go?”

Shaofei can only look at his lover with sad eyes. It has only been a month after Tangyi was released from prison, but his lover already decided to leave him again. It’s so unfair, Shaofei is still missing his boyfriend although Tangyi never leaves his side since the day of his release (they are inseparable and Hong Ye will always tease them for being that way) because he can’t help it. For Shaofei, three years is such a long period of time without Tangyi by his side, If it’s possible, the officer doesn’t want the previous gang leader to ever leave him again.

_But Tangyi though_ …

He is happy, delighted even, to leave him, Shaofei can see it on his face. His lover is smiling while packing his things, whistling from time to time and Shaofei’s heart is burning with anger and sadness.

“Shaofei, I thought we had discussed this?” Tangyi said, stopping for a brief to look at his lover. When he did, Tangyi’s laughter is resounding in their shared room.

The look on Shaofei’s face is ridiculously endearing. His lips are turning into an adorable pout that Tangyi secretly wants to kiss and his eyes are looking at him pleadingly. _Meng Shaofei_ , his heart said, _you are really going to be the death of me_.

“Stop laughing!” Shaofei said angrily while crossing his arms.

Still laughing at Shaofei’s childish demeanor, Tangyi manage to say, “How can I stop? You are being cute again,”

If Tangyi isn’t laughing his socks off, probably he might catch the slight blush on Shaofei’s cheeks but then again, Tangyi is still laughing and something in the officer’s chest is blooming. Maybe it’s already spring season in his Eden because the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach feels so wonderful; albeit he is still mad at his lover but to see Tangyi being so happy and stress-free is a gift Shaofei will forever treasure.

Shaofei is gazing lovingly at his boyfriend, thinking of how lucky he is to have Tangyi in his life.

When the laughing session has ended, Tangyi wipes the corner of his eyes with the help of his thumb, then he noticed that the officer is practically staring at him. To be frank, only Shaofei can make him feel and act this way. Only Shaofei can make his heart skip a beat like this.

“I’m still mad at you, okay?” Shaofei said, but his eyes are turning into crescent again and it’s clear the captain is not really mad at him.

“Your eyes are telling me otherwise,” Tangyi stated, trying his best not to burst into laughter again.

“But my conscience is still unsatisfied with your decision,”

Tangyi folds the remaining clothing in his hands and keeps it neatly inside of the luggage. Zipping the luggage close, all set and ready, Tangyi turns around to sit next to his lover on their bed. As he is seated on the bed, Shaofei turns around from facing him, clearly in his sulking mood. Tangyi is chuckling lightly at his lover. Is it possible to fall in love multiple times with the same person?

“Don’t be mad at me Shaofei, please?” He said, subtly wrapping his arms around the latter’s waist. He rests his head against the captain’s back, feeling the comfortable warmth he will definitely be missing for three days.

Shaofei is not showing any sign of protest to his touches. Tangyi took this as a chance to kiss the back of Shaofei’s head lovingly, smiling when he hears a yelp of a surprise coming from the officer.

“It’s only for three days. It’s not going to be that long, trust me.” Tangyi explained because truly, it’s only going to be a short three days trip to Hong Kong. Shaofei has waited for three years, can’t he wait for just three days?

The captain is finally facing him with soft eyes and pouty lips. “But I’m still going to miss you…” He confessed.

This time, Tangyi’s heart is skipping multiple beats instead.

_What did I do to have him in my life?_ Tangyi wondered because really, he must have done something amazing in his previous life to be loved by a soul as amazing as Meng Shaofei.

Cupping the officer’s cheeks delicately, his thumb is drawing soothing circles on his lover’s fluffy-like cheeks. Tangyi says, “I’ll miss you too, Shaofei, so much.” He paused to stare deep into the eyes that will always mesmerize him.

“Why can’t Hongye go? She’s the one in charge of this project,” Shaofei asked, trying to find reasons for Tangyi to not leave him.

Tangyi’s eyes are softening at the sight of his boyfriend in front of him. “Hongye needs to handle our newest branch in Kaohsiung, so it’s fair for me to handle this project for her. In addition to that, she is a mother now, how can she leave her baby at times like this?” Tangyi asked.

He knows that Shaofei is a really understanding person, and as much as his relationship with Hongye is still rocky at times, Shaofei does respect her responsibility and devotion toward her job and her family.

To be frank, it’s hard for Shaofei too. He is not selfish but this time, he wants all the time Tangyi has in his hands to be his as well. He wants nothing more than to be drenched in Tangyi’s manly scent once again because he has missed him for the past three years.

For three years, Shaofei has endured the pain of longing. Day by day, Shaofei prays for them to be reunited once again because he can’t really breathe if Tangyi is not by his side.

But this is not the time to be self-centered. Tangyi is going to Hong Kong for work and it is going to be a frequent matter for him as the CEO to go on a business trip like this. Shaofei should have known better by now.

Tangyi is slowly living his life like a normal citizen and Shaofei has no rights to say anything about it. This is a part of the normal life Boss Tang had mentioned before, and who is Shaofei to prevent Tangyi from doing so?

Shaofei laces their fingers together, palm to palm, feeling the heat that soothes his heart wholly. The once jumbled up feelings in his heart are slowly subsiding into utter calmness. “Okay, I understand.” He replied shortly.

“It won’t be long,” Tangyi assured him again. “I promise, after three days, I’ll be in your arms again.”

The captain is softly smiling at him and embraces Tangyi in his arms, nodding at his words. “I’m sorry for acting like a baby,” He said, hiding his burning cheeks from Tangyi to see. If his lover sees the blush on his cheeks, he might as well be teased by him again.

“You are always a baby,” Tangyi said playfully. When only Shaofei wants to break their hug to do something to him, Tangyi wraps his arms around his lover’s waist even tighter. “You are my baby.”

_This guy really knows how to push the correct buttons!_ Shaofei internally screamed because the blush is creeping from his cheeks and up to the tip of his ears by now.

The heavenly sound of Tangyi’s chuckle is resounding once again. The latter is hugging him tight in his arms and Shaofei savors this moment deep in his heart because he will not be able to hug his boyfriend for three days. It’s best for Shaofei to let himself melt in Tangyi’s warm embrace instead of sulking like a child.

As the stars are twinkling across the vast dark sky, Shaofei is feeling nothing but content as Tangyi holds him tight for the rest of the night.

+++++ 

Shaofei is having a hard time doing his job properly.

His mind will always wonder to Tangyi. He can’t believe he is missing his lover this much until his chest is hurting and his mind is numbing. Tangyi was in prison for three years and he endured the pain of waiting pretty well, but why can’t he relax when his lover is only away from him for three days?

Maybe because he is worried.

Shaofei is thinking of all the possibilities that can happen to his lover. He is feeling uneasy almost every second because there are so many _what if_ ’s in his mind at the moment.

He is afraid if Tangyi is hurt or anything because Shaofei is not there to be with him. It pains him so much just by thinking about it.

He is already missing the smile on Tangyi’s face, the roughness of his hands and the woody and minty scent of his lover. Shaofei is missing Tangyi so badly it doesn’t make sense at times ( _read_ : most of the time)

“Captain Meng, you are zoning out again.”

A voice halted his train of thoughts from going haywire. He looks up to see his best friend, Zhaozi, smiling sheepishly at him. “Do you miss Tangyi that badly?”

Shaofei is pouting a lot these days. If Tangyi see him pout, his lover will always kiss it-

_Stop it, Shaofei_.

“Zhaozi, has Jack ever leave you for a long period of time?” He asked his friend in curiosity.

“Not really though,” Zhaozi said while rubbing his nape shyly.

Shaofei can only look at the officer in disbelief. “Then, Zhao Li An! You don’t have the rights to ask me that question! Of course, I’ll miss him,” He said almost too loudly, earning questioning looks from his subordinates. Jun Wei and Yu Qi are looking at him in shock. He can only bow at them apologetically.

“Jack never leaves your side, of course, you won’t be missing him,” He said.

He failed to catch the slight disagreement on Zhaozi’s face. Zhaozi is looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and says, “Even though he never leaves me but I still miss him. So, I do understand your feeling Ah Fei,” He stated.

“But I will not let it affect my job. We have a big responsibility here and you are our captain, our leader. Imagine what will happen to our team if the captain is too caught up with his emotions?”

Zhaozi’s words are true and Shaofei is well aware he shouldn’t let his feelings get the best of him. They are handling a very serious murder case at the moment and Shaofei can’t let this disturb his job to protect the citizen.

“I’m sorry Zhaozi,” He apologized truthfully because his remark might have hurt his best friend too, knowing how sensitive and naive Zhaozi is.

Smiling at his best friend, Zhaozi replies, “It’s okay Ah Fei. Now, let’s get back to work?”

Nodding at the officer, Shaofei took some important files with him and announces, “Our meeting will be starting in five minutes. I’ll see everyone in the conference room, pronto,”

“Yes, Captain!”

+++++

Finally, it’s his last day in Hong Kong.

The meetings with the directors of Qing & Co. went well, and their project together is in a process which is a blessing for Tangyi. Everything is going well as planned and he is glad that their business is growing successfully. He hopes that Boss Tang will be proud of Xing Tian Meng’s achievements because the reformation went well and they are doing only legal business now. He can only hope that one day, he is able to brag about Xing Tian Meng’s success to his father figure.

Tangyi decided to look around before going back to Taiwan, wondering around the streets this city of liveliness has to offer. The food is delicious and he is sure to bring Shaofei here someday since his love is an avid lover of pineapple bun and the bakers in Hong Kong makes one of the best pineapple buns Tangyi has ever tasted.

He misses Shaofei so much.

Sleeping on a bed without Shaofei is like eating a bowl of rice without any condiments. He is so used to waking up with Shaofei by his side, it’s seemingly hard for Tangyi to not see the beauty of his lover’s face whenever he is awake.

For three years, he has been sleeping alone without Shaofei and he did get accustomed with the fact but as soon as he was released from prison, Tangyi finds it hard to be in that spot again. He doesn’t want to return to those tormenting days without Shaofei by his side.

Sighing heavily, he took his handphone from his back pocket and unlocks it. Immediately, an image of a smiling Shaofei greeted him and Tangyi can’t help but gaze at his wallpaper lovingly.

_To: Meng Shaofei <3_

_Ah Fei, I’m walking around the streets of Hong Kong right now. It’s nicer if you are with me_

Send.

Tangyi continued on walking, passing the street vendors and smiling at the aunties who are looking at him in a friendly manner. He can instantly smell the delicious scent of steamed buns wafting in the air, as well as the smell of oil coming from the nearest Peking duck restaurant.

_Shaofei will surely love this place_ , Tangyi thought.

His handphone is vibrating. Tangyi opens the message and smiles.

_From: Meng Shaofei <3_

_Enjoy your time, Ah Yi. If that’s the case, should I book a flight to Hong Kong right now?_

His lover is being ridiculous again. Although what Shaofei said is very tempting, Tangyi knows it too well that his lover is really busy handling a major case right now.

_To: Meng Shaofei <3_

_I will. It will be great but I know better. You should continue with your work Shaofei :-)_

He locks his handphone and continues walking down the street. Tangyi sees a stall that is selling an array of souvenirs. He is thinking of buying some for Shaofei as well for Hongye and Daoyi too.

Suddenly, a brush of cold wind is hitting his cheeks, sending shivers down to his spine. Feeling uneasy, Tangyi looks around but no one is there. He swears to God, something, or rather _someone_ , is observing him from afar, he can feel it.

He is a former gang leader. During those time, he will always bring a gun with him but now, the only shield he has is his martial arts skill. He is completely free from any weapons that could protect him and at times like this, Tangyi does get a little terrified.

Shrugging the thought away from his mind, Tangyi quickly bought some key chain and leaves the stall. But still, he can hear loud footsteps are following him from behind and it’s getting closer and closer.

Abruptly, Tangyi turns around and sees a man dressed in black from head to toe, already pointing a gun at him.

After that, everything is happening too fast.

_Bang!_

Tangyi can’t really feel or remember anything. The pain is slowly drifting him to a land full of darkness. He is hearing so many things, one of them is people screaming in terror, while some is trying to knock the shooter down and the rest is calling for help.

At times like this, Tangyi remembers Shaofei.

Meng Shaofei.

_Shaofei must be really sad if he knows this_ …

He can only think of Shaofei before his whole world turns even darker before he blacks out completely.

_From: Meng Shaofei <3_

_Okay then ;) I can’t wait to see you. Call me when you have arrived at the airport. I love you!_

+++++

His intuition is correct all along.

Tangyi was shot.

He received a phone call when only the meeting with the directors of their division has ended. Shaofei was lightened to see the name _Tangyi <3_ on his screen, but when the person talking to him was not Tangyi, and the person informed him that Tangyi was shot, his whole world is shattering instantly.

Never would have Shaofei thought this day will come.

Shaofei is willing to take a hundred bullet, even a canon if it means to protect his lover from getting hurt.

But he has failed to save Tangyi from being attacked.

Shaofei is waiting to board the plane. He bought the fastest ticket to Hong Kong he can get, but it’s not fast enough. He is still waiting to depart. _He's not fast enough_.

“Captain Meng,”

He sees Jack standing in front of him. Shaofei can only look at the latter in confusion.

“Zhaozi told me about Lao Ban,” Jack said. He is not working with Tangyi anymore but Jack has always respected his ex-boss. Zhaozi asked him a favor to help Shaofei, and Jack can never say no to his boyfriend. Even if his boyfriend requested him to help Shaofei, Jack feels the responsibility to help his ex-boss too.

“I did some searching and found some details about the shooter,” He informed. Shaofei is already standing in front of him, his eyes are screaming for answers.

“Apparently, he was one of He Hang’s accomplices. Seems like he has some unsettled business with Lao Ban ever since he decided to reform Xing Tian Meng and stopped dealing with drugs. Not everyone is satisfied with Lao Ban’s decision, He Hang’s subordinates especially.”

The captain can only hum, understanding the whole situation fully now. Of course, there are some people who are still seeking for revenge and is still hunting Tangyi down. Shaofei knows this, but it still hurts him nonetheless.

“What do you want me to do, captain?”

“Don’t do anything.”

“But captain-”

Shaofei looks at him sternly. “Don’t,” He said determinedly. “Let the police handle this.”

As much as Jack wanted to fly to Hong Kong and utilize his butterfly knife to the fullest, he respects the captain’s decision to not use any sorts of violence. He understands this, solely because Zhaozi will surely do the same.

“Okay captain,” Jack said.

“Thanks, Jack. Thank you so much,” Shaofei thanked Tangyi’s previous right-man for giving him every information that he needed.

With that, Jack bowed slightly at him before leaving Shaofei alone, drowning in his messy thoughts.

Holding back the frustration and tears from falling, Shaofei inhales a deep breath. Once he is boarded on the plane, his heart is heavy with prayers.

_Please save him_ , his heart pleaded.

+++++

When Shaofei enters the room, his heart is breaking even more.

Tangyi is lying motionless on the bed, the usual vivid color on his skin is replaced with sheer white, as if no blood is flowing along with his veins and arteries. His chest is heaving up and down slowly as the heart monitor is beeping in a steady manner, green neon lines are indicating that he is alive and is still breathing.

_Is this how Tangyi felt when he was on this similar bed, years ago?_

Shaofei is having a hard time relaxing because it pains him to see Tangyi like this, pale and weak, fragile even. He is willing to trade his own life if it means to stop Tangyi from hurting like this.

He will not cry easily. Shaofei is not a crier, but he once cried when Tangyi shot him by accident years ago. He cried because he couldn’t believe the bullet penetrating his chest was from Tangyi’s gun because he has always thought Tangyi will never kill anyone. It wounded him, but he was glad that Tangyi shot him instead of Ah Zhi.

But the tears are falling silently from his eyes. Shaofei is tired of holding the agony in his heart. For once, Shaofei is willing to cry again.

“Tangyi…”

Gently, Shaofei holds his lover’s cold hands with his, kissing the knuckles in butterfly touches, letting his warmth to linger on Tangyi’s skin for a while.

He is feeling useless. Again, he has failed to protect Tangyi from harm. He has failed as a police officer, he has failed to do his job properly. Shaofei is not suited to be a captain because he failed to save the only person he loves the most.

_I’m sorry_.

+++++

Something delicate is pressing the crown of his head, creating small indentation against his scalp.

Fluttering his eyes open, Shaofei is shocked to know he dozed off while looking over Tangyi.

_Tangyi_ -

He adjusts his posture to sit up straight. When he sees Tangyi is smiling weakly at him, Shaofei can’t help but cry again.

“Tangyi…”

“Shaofei,”

His lover’s voice is coarse but still so warm and homey. Shaofei took a cotton swab from the table top and immerse it in water before dabbing it lightly on Tangyi’s lips.

He was reminded of the day Tangyi accompanied him at the hospital. At that time, Shaofei has already fallen so deep, and when Tangyi was seated next to him that night, he was more than happy albeit he was in pain.

While dabbing Tangyi’s lips with the moist cotton swab, Shaofei says, “I’m so sorry, Tangyi.”

Tangyi is patting his head lovingly, his pale lips are turning into a small smile. “You are not at fault, Shaofei.”

Shaofei resents himself. He knows he can do a better job, he is aware that he can save Tangyi if he was quick enough to take action against the shooter. The gunman was already sentenced to prison but it will not suffice. Literally, he is having a thought of killing the shooter with his own hands instead.

He wants the shooter to suffer, to writhe in pain when Shaofei points the gun at his forehead, pulling the trigger off to let the bullet pierce into his skull.

But if he did, he will turn into a murderer, a sinner and he will be jailed for life. _Tangyi will be so lonely without him by his side_ …

“This is the consequences of being a previous gang leader. I have to pay the price,” Tangyi said, trying to stop Shaofei from doubting himself even more.

“I almost lost you, Tangyi…”

The captain is crying, silently and painfully. It must have shocked Shaofei to the core because it has been a very long time since he saw his lover cried. This sight of Shaofei crying, eyes are swollen and tears are cascading his cheeks, it hurts Tangyi deeply too.

Tangyi pulls the officer closer to him with the remaining energy left in his aching body. Shaofei follows his motion, letting Tangyi guide him close enough to feel Shaofei’s warmth once again.

“I’m here Shaofei. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

He is trying his best to assure Shaofei that he is okay. The bullet didn’t damage his internal organs, _luckily_ , but the shock he experienced will delay the healing process a tad. But he knows that Shaofei will take great care of him, therefore, he has nothing to worry about.

“I’m sorry for making you cry,” Tangyi apologized as he wipes the tears away from Shaofei’s eyes.

“No, please, don’t be sorry…”

Smiling at his lover, Tangyi says, “Then, you should stop apologizing too because I’m alive. That’s the only thing that matters.”

True, Tangyi being alive is the only thing that matters.

“I swear to God, you will never go on a business trip ever again!” Shaofei stated, earning a chuckle from Tangyi.

“You know that’s literally impossible,”

Puckering his lips together into a pout, Shaofei replies. “If you are going on a business trip, then take me with you!”

By now, Tangyi is already laughing loudly again. “You can do that?”

Nodding his head enthusiastically, the officer says, “Of course! I’m the captain. They will surely give me permission! It’s my job to protect people from danger!” (and by people Shaofei meant a certain Tangyi)

We all know it’s not going to be _that_ easy, but of course, being Meng Shaofei, nothing is really impossible for him to handle.

“I’m flattered,” Tangyi shortly said, teasing his boyfriend. “Captain Meng, the head of criminal investigation division is my new bodyguard,”

Shaofei is smiling at him with pretty, crinkling eyes. “If you want me to be your bodyguard, then I’ll do it.”

Tangyi is thanking the Gods above for giving him a Meng Shaofei in his life. He finally understands it’s not possible to fall in love multiple times with the same person over and over again.

“Will you be my boyfriend instead?”

The familiar red is painting the officer’s cheeks and Tangyi is glad to see the glow of it on Shaofei’s beautiful face once again.

Clearing his throat, Shaofei timidly replies, “I thought I’m already your boyfriend…”

Failing to restrain himself, Tangyi leans in and pecks his lover on the lips. “You are.”

Shaofei’s smile is dazzling under the pouring moonlight. His beautiful doe-eyes are like his entire universe and Tangyi is drowning in those orbs for the nth time.

“Tangyi,” Shaofei called as he lay his head beside Tangyi while lacing their fingers together.

He receives a hum from his lover and Shaofei whispers, “I’m glad you are alive.”

Those words mean a lot to him. It’s not the usual _I love you_ or _I miss you_ Shaofei will always say to him on a daily basis, but it’s enough to make his previous dark world lights up again.

“I’m really glad that you are still with me.”

Tangyi is alive, and Shaofei is more than thankful for that.

Tangyi is alive, and he is now in the comfort of his embrace.

As the night is deepening, Shaofei can hear the mellow beating of Tangyi’s heart lulling him to sleep and feeling his lover’s warmth seeping into his skin and bones again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for every error since English is not my first language. thank you for giving this story a try! <3


End file.
